Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 8
What's good, Space Monkies? I am your Judge Magister of the evening, BlueHighwind. It seems that the human race has finally run out of ideas for movies. These days its just sequels, remakes, prequels, adaptations of books, and rip-offs of J-Horror - not an ounce of originality in the bunch. Well considering this sad state of affairs its only a matter of time before this very walkthrough is adapted into a summer blockbuster starring Will Smith and Jessica Alba. Mi'ihen Highroad Welcome to the next phase of the game: walking forward in a straight line. I am dead serious, for the next fifteen hours get used to pushing your left analogue stick forward because Spira is really just a giant straight line. I guess the developers of the game just got lazy one night and just said "Fuck it, I don't feel like putting any effort into designing the layout of the world so let's just make the whole game just running forward for these damn FF nerds". Well you can't fight Square. Anyway run to the Save Point and you'll find that for now on you can Play Blitzball by using these things. Well I don't swing that way, but it that's what you're into, I won't stop you. Save up and prepare to march North. But first two words of advice: first off put Auron in your party immediately because he is best fighter in the game and is excellent against heavily armored foes. I also love pretty much all of Auron's battle dialogue: "this is for the fallen!". Second talk to everybody on this road, they all hand out nice items. Seriously if you see an NPC talk to him or her and your item inventory will be expanded by just that much more. As you head North you'll see an old guy hanging in front of a statue. This dude is Maechen the historian, who is always willing to tell you a tale or two from Spira's good old days. As you head North you'll see some old ruins and Maechen will tell you another bed time story. After he's done, go around the back of the ruins and you'll see a Chest containing an Ice Brand. This is an excellent weapon for Tidus at this area, especially against Bombs As you head North you'll run into a party of Chocobo Knights who warn you of a monster in these parts that eats Chocobo. Son of a bitch! I have no problem with a monster that eats Moogles but Chocobos are just awesome. I'll have to kill this beast. Right after that you'll find a chick in an ugly green dress in a little alcove on the left side of the road. Her name is Belgemine and she'll challenge Aeon Yuna to a battle with her sexy husky voice. For winning you'll get an Echo Ring. Belgemine will then make it extremely obvious to all with half a working central nervous system that she's a ghost. Equip that Echo Ring on Yuna and be on your way. Head North to the next section of the Highroad. Here you'll find a Chest containing a Remedy on a little alcove to the North just past the start of this area. Watch the movie and head onward to the next area. In the next section of this rather painfully boring road you want find anything at the first alcove but at the second little bulge on the right you'll find 2,000 Gil. And now we're walking and we're walking and we're walking. A Chocobo Caravan runs by and I still have nothing to say. Then we meet some quiet little priest chick named Shelinda who is desperate for a jump humping. I'm serious, I've never seen a chick need cock so badly and so quickly. After meeting about a dozen boring NPCs our party will finally reach an inn. Wakka being a prejudiced racist bastard, bitches that this is an Al Bhed inn. His blood is far to pure to be fouled up by the stink of Machina users. Then again, Besaidians are the lowest of the low when it comes to races so Wakka really should take a look in the mirror a few times before making unsound judgements. That night Tidus can't sleep because he really needs some pussy, and bad. Go outside to find Yuna. I'm actually amazed that Tidus hasn't been able to reel this fish in yet. Yuna is a virgin, off on her own in the world for the first time, and certainly scared shitless. Plus Tidus has unlimited access to her and no competition: Auron is so badass that he's practically achieved Nirvana thus the wants of the flesh are beneath him, and Wakka is Wakka, a fucking loser. Not only is Tidus pretty much the luckiest motherfucker on the planet he also gets a perfect poetic sunset to loosen up Yuna's privates. Really if he fails to bang his chick now, he's the biggest most pathetic fuckhead in existence. Well he fails, apparently bragging about Blitzball and picking up chicks aren't the smoothest lines. What a total loser, Yuna would be mine by now, no sweat. Hell, give me more a few more hours and I could get all three female player characters in this game at once. =D The next morning some kid will give you a Level 1. Key Sphere. Next go up to the counter and buy some goods at the first Rin's Travel Agency. Once you're done shopping the proprietor of this establishment comes up and teaches you some Al Bhed by giving you the Al Bhed Primer Vol. VIII. Then some chick will scream about "the Chocobo!" and Rin will give two Mega-Potions. Save and go outside and prepare for a nice little battle. Run forward a bit and the monster with a taste for Kentucky Fried Chocobo will attack: If you won the fight and didn't get knocked off the cliff you'll get the option to get a free Chocobo ride. But first go back to the Travel's Agency and Save up. Then get on your giant chicken and ride the night away. However you can also walk it if you want to level up a bit more. If you do choose Chocobo press after crossing two bridges and seeing a ledge up on the cliff in front of you. This will make the bird jump up to the ledge which will net you a Heat Lance. Right past this you'll find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. IX lying on the ground. At the beginning of the last screen of the Highroad you'll find a Chest with two Hi-Potions. With your Chocobo ride down South the other way to find the old portion of the Highroad. Run South through three ledges and then press as you face North. You'll jump across the platforms Mario style and you'll get a Thunder Blade and a Scout. Keep on going South to another area and then on your left side you'll see that the mini-map shows a long thin path. Press and your Chocobo will jump up to a Fortune Sphere. Now head all the way to the end of this lower path and you'll find the Mars Crest - one the ingredients for Auron's Ultimate Weapon. As you head back North you'll see O'aka, invest some Gil in his shop ventures. Go all the way back North to the end of the Highroad and dismount. Now we can use the Save Point to Save our game. Go up to the Chocobo Caravan to being a scene of pointless babbling. After that talk to the sentry guard who will ask for a donation to Operation Mi'ihen. 100 Gil will net you another Scout, 1,000 Gil will get you an Ice Spear, and a full 10,000 Gil will grab you a Moon Ring. From here head North but the damn stuck-up Crusader won't let you through. Well at least he'll explain what this whole "Operation Mi'ihen" business is. It seems that the big plan is the lure Sin into a trap by using its own little children as bait. How much you want to bet that every one of these idiots gets his ass killed? As you head South, Seymour and his entourage of monkey men walk in. Well at least the ugly prick uses his divine influence to get us through into the next section. However I do kind of have a few scruples about being helped by such a poorly-dressed and poorly-acted character. I can't wait to kill this guy. Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough